Honami
| height = Varies | weight =Varies | blood type =Unknown | hometown = | homecountry = Yoshigakure | livingcountry = | affiliation = Gotashinsei Archipelago | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi Teacher | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Ace Korimachi | previous partner = | family = | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = Summon | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = Power of the Golden Chimera | unique =Omnilingualistic | nature = Fire Release Water Release Wind Release | jutsu = Chimera Kata Chimera Songs Fire Release: Immaculate Chimera Flame Sage Art: Eminent Chimera Mane Sage Art: Fourth Manuscript Full Score Chimera Song Transformation Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Honami (穂奈美, Honami), more commonly known as the Golden Chimera Sage (金鵺仙人, Kinnue Sennin) is the most respected and oldest inhabitant of the Gotashinsei Archipelago as well as the master teacher of within the Land of Plasma. She is regarded as the First Sage Animal and eventually taught the art to other animal species. Background Appearance Standing at a basic height 32 feet and a basic length of 116.5 feet, Honami is a modern , exhibiting traits of the lion, goat, snake and dragon, such as horns, fangs, a mane, and long whiskers. She is primarily a very light brown with dark brown fur lining her mane, extending down her back, stomach and the tip of her tail. She also has black fur patches on her legs. Despite her basic appearance, she can change her size, looks and attributes at will, allowing her to blend into any environment or group. Personality Abilities Having several thousand years under her belt, Honami is quite experienced in battle. Due to the Power of the Golden Chimera being almost like a secret Bloodline more than anything, she is granted a host of abilities, despite her appearance. Chakra and Physical Prowess Honami is known for her chakra quantity just as much as she is known for her . For one, sensor-nin note that her chakra reserves are immense, popularly thought to be bottomless. To Honami's testament, it wasn't always so, but occurred as a natural byproduct her her ability to draw on the abilities and attributes of other animals. Due to this, she is capable of molding chakra quite quickly and expelling techniques in rapid succession. Her chakra reserves are great enough for her to be considered a high-ranking tailed beast in her own right. Being the amalgamation of a Dragon, Snake, Lion and a Goat, Honami is able to move as swiftly as they can and utilize their attributes in battle. Due to the Power of the Golden Chimera, she can effectively draw on the abilities of any creature in existence, allowing her to quite literally change up her hidden arsenal at a moments notice to catch target's off guard. From sprouting wings as wide as the sky, to hardening her bones to even extending her claws and emitting commanding screams, Honami is a highly versatile asset to any one in battle. Due to her extravagant ability, Honami is capable of changing her chakra, natural energy and senjutsu signatures at will. Nature Transformations Through the Fire Release, Honami can preform the Fire Release: Immaculate Chimera Flame, a secret technique she developed herself. After molding fire chakra and expelling it from her mouth, it produces a white-hot, poisonous, corrosive flame capable of dissolving the Yin and Yang chakra in techniques. This technique is quite deadly, as it can be enhanced with Senjutsu for a more powerful result. Concerning the element of , Honami can emit razor-sharp bullets composed of vacuum with the accuracy of a user to hit targets from far away. Being able to release wind at high hyper-sonic speeds, she can attack foes from vast distances long before they known what happened. With Water, she is able to command a water dragon capable of punching holes within the Rashōmon gates, as well as conjuring a water mirror capable of reflecting nearly any attack. Her skill with the mirror is of such enomity that she uses them on one another to multiply an opponents attack several magnitudes before releasing them all back in extraordinary numbers. Senjutsu Being the first of , Honami has immense experience with the Sage Arts. Having taught of the sage arts, whom in turn taught , Honami is finely tuned in the various frequencies of Natural Energy attuned to specific species. Through her Power of the Golden Chimera, she is able to automatically detect if someone possesses the capability to gather Natural Energy, what type of natural energy as well as from what animal or entities it was obtained from. Taijutsu Honami is quite experienced in the art of Taijutsu, whether using it from her natural form or from her state. Utilizing rapid spins, leg-sweeps and jabs, Honami can effectively mutilate targets within seconds. By transforming her tail into a serpent, she can even extend the range of her taijutsu attacks, using it as a prehensile limb to grab targets. Relationships *Sage Owl Kodai Trivia *